


Try Harder

by clexashoni



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Homophobia, Lesbian Sex, Smutty, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexashoni/pseuds/clexashoni
Summary: (A Two-Shot) Toni and Shelby have been together for more than a year.Unfortunately, Shelby has insisted they keep the entire relationship a secret while they're still in high school. Toni can easily live with the secret relationship. She doesn't blame Shelby for being scared. But, Toni gets fucking fed up with having to watch her girlfriend and her homophobic beard, Andrew, at school every day. Toni forces Shelby to make a choice.
Relationships: Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Comments: 17
Kudos: 314





	1. Chapter1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own The Wildes or any of it's characters. This is my first Shoni Fanfiction. I hope you all like it. It's gonna be a quick one. I suck at grammar and wrote this late at night. It might be horrible, so bear with me. The italics is passed tense. 
> 
> **GUYS I DON'T THINK THE ITALICS SAVED - the past tense scenes the waitress scene, and the the party scene in the basement**

Toni hates a lot of people. She always has and honestly has faith she always will. Faith. What a fucking stupid word. The exact word that keeps Shelby Goodkind under Andrews’s arm, which is utterly fucking ridiculous. Andrew and Shelby are currently sitting on top of a cafeteria table a few tables down from Toni. They’re laughing at nothing, while Shelby takes sips out of her straw which Toni assumes is filling her mouth with a fruit punch. Or some other fruity bullshit. Toni knows she sounds like she's pissed for no fucking reason, but she has her reasons. She always has her reasons for getting mad and it feels like nobody ever realizes that. Andrew says the word dyke to her like it’s oxygen, and she doesn't get how Shelby wouldn't feel protective of her. God knows Toni feels protective enough over Shelby.

“You’re staring again,” Marty’s words tear Toni’s eyes away from the high school sweethearts and towards her best friend. She hates having to lie to her best friend.

“I just hate that Christian perfection group,” Toni mutters, pushing her food away from herself. She’s not hungry anymore.

“I get hating Andrew and his boys, but Shelby’s in my history class, and I honestly think she's an ally.” Marty continues, “She doesn’t ever say it out loud, but the notes she takes next to me are surprisingly liberal.”

Toni can’t help but scoff at that, Shelby Goodkind is a lot more than an ally. She’s on the team that straight people need to fucking ally. “Whatever, Marty. I don’t wanna think about them anymore. I’m gonna go to the gym and clear the old noggin.”

“Okay Toni,” She heard Marty sigh before turning to talk to Nora.

Toni shot Shelby a glance and was not surprised to find green eyes staring back at her. She tilted her head towards the hallway and quickly made a b-line for the janitor's closet. What a cliche. Toni was back in the shitty closet. Minutes that felt like hours passed before she heard the door click open, and Shelby walked in. She was sporting her favorite skinny jeans and wearing a yellow shirt with a blue/pink jacket. Toni felt underdressed next to Shelby in her sweat pants and winter jacket.

“Toni, what have I told you about staring at me in the cafeteria.”

“Am I supposed to like some homophobic, fuck touching my girlfriend?” Toni said, shooting up from her seat on a bucket. She watched Shelby close her eyes, and tentatively reach for Toni’s arm.

“I’m sorry,” the blonde murmured, her Texas accent fading when she whispered.

“I know,” Toni said softly, moving her arm to link their hands. “You looked pretty today too, that's also why I was staring.”

“Andrew,” Toni visibly cringed at the name leaving Shelby’s lips, “is having a party on Friday, so I have to go.”

“We were gonna go to the movies in the town over, you promised,” she said, removing her fingers from Shelby’s.

“People are gonna be wondering where I am if I’m not there,” Shelby said softly, reaching down for Toni’s hand once again. “Please hold my hand.”

“I have never pushed you out of the closet and I never will, but you have to drop this beard act. It’s killing me.”

Shelby leaned in and softly kissed her cheek, and then slowly moved her lips to hover above Toni’s. She leaned in lightly grazing Toni’s lips and moving a hand up to Toni’s hair. Toni didn’t kiss back. She was not in the mood today even if the gay half of her was slapping her for not kissing the beautiful blond in front of her. “Shelby, am I even the first person you’ve kissed today, or did you have to kiss Andrew hello in the parking lot, so people wouldn’t be suspicious.”

“I’m leaving, I'm not explaining myself for the millionth time. I was going to invite you to the party because believe it or not I still want to spend time with my girlfriend.” Her Texas accent was thicker while she raised her voice, and fuck Toni’s horniness because it was clouding her judgment. She was always a softie for her girlfriend. Ever since Shelby had kissed her that first day, but now almost a year later it didn’t feel like enough.

“I think we should break up,” Toni mumbled, as Shelby’s hands gripped the knob. The tall blonde completely halted her action as she turned to look back at Toni. Shelby’s vision was blurry, and Toni knew that face. The basketball star made millions of opponents weep after games and it always felt empowering, justifying, thrilling even, but right now it made her feel sick.

“Toni, I think you should take a deep breath. Your negativity is not gonna help us learn from this argument now is it.” Shelby preached, quickly wiping a tear before it could even slide past her cheek.

“I love your optimism, but Shelby I am not in the fucking mood right now.”

“Language,”

“I’m glad that your priority is stopping your literal girlfriend from saying the word fuck instead of your fake boyfriend from saying the word dyke.”

“He doesn’t say those terms in front of me.” She murmured, she could hardly even look Toni in the eye. At this point, Shelby was not even trying to stop the silent tears that fell down her face. Toni lifted a hand to wipe them but stopped herself.

“You haven’t raised your voice at me like this since you waited on me in your restaurant and I tipped you ten percent and a prayer.” Shelby choked out between sobs.

“You’re right, I-I’m sorry Shelb. You haven’t done anything wrong. But I mean it when I say I can’t do this anymore. If you can’t let him go you don’t get me.” Toni burst out the door, passing Shelby. She knew she was safe and wouldn’t be followed. Shelby would never risk leaving the closet at the same time as Toni.

School continued, and Toni walked to practice at the end of the day. She had shut her phone off hours ago because she knew Shelby would be blowing it up. The practice didn’t start for another 30 minutes, but Toni needed to clear her head. She put her headphones in, and after a few random songs, she heard ‘Thrift Shop’ come on. For the first time all day, she felt tears slip.

X.

Toni turned her phone on once she started her walk home. Shelby normally took her home. Toni would take a shower while the entire team left the building and she was sure no one would see her get into Shelby’s car. Today, Shelby’s car wasn’t waiting for her. Toni would be lying if she didn’t admit to feeling a sting of disappointment. Her phone blew up with two texts from Marty asking if she needed a ride home and six texts from Shelby. She slowly clicked on the blonde’s text and started to read them.

Shelby 1:37  
Can we talk again?

Shelby 3:00  
I’m sorry, I love you.

Shelby 3:05  
Don’t you think this was a little impulsive?

Shelby 4:00  
I know you’re at practice now, but I’ll wait for you.

Shelby 4:34  
Thought it over and you probably don’t want to see me. Talk to you later.

Shelby 5:10  
You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I’m sorry. I’m willing to try harder.

Toni sighed as her fingers quickly responded to Shelby.

Toni 6:10  
I’m sorry for the unexpectedness of all this. I’ll talk to you on Thursday night, but right now I need a clear head for my next game.

Shelby 6:11  
Okay

Toni started walking home. Today was Wednesday, and her game was tomorrow after school. She knew she was lying to herself if she thought her head would be even remotely okay for the game. Toni was always stubborn, as a baby, she was known for holding her breath when she didn’t get what she wanted. At school, she was known for constantly slinging insults at everyone and being incapable of seeing other views. She was never overly stubborn with Shelby though. Not since the terrified blonde girl had softly kissed her in the basement of a party last year, and mumbled millions of apologies against the brunette’s lips. She realized maybe it was time to be stubborn. She understood that they were a secret couple, but she didn’t think keeping Andrew around was necessary. For fucks sake millions of straight girls are also single, and there was no reason Shelby couldn’t just pretend to join that herd of high school girls.

She was not giving up this time.

XxX.

She heard the announcer chant out “Number Three, Toni Shalifoe,” through the entire gym. She jogged in, stripping off her warm-up jacket and sending a smile to the crowd. She immediately spotted Martha and Mrs. Blackburn who cheered the loudest. She heard loud claps coming from the opposite side as well. Her attention shifted from the Blackburns to a purple jacket zipped up that belonged to a bouncing blonde. She watched as Becca, Shelby’s best friend, wore an extremely confused look when the blonde seemed unable to control her cheering. Toni was not dumb. Sure, her grades were kind of ass, and she was pretty sure she fucked up basic grammar sometimes, but she was not fucking dumb. She knew what Shelby was doing. She thought cheering loudly for Toni would magically be equivalent to ending it with her homophobic boyfriend. It was not, especially when Toni was the captain and best player and it would be weird for someone in the audience not to cheer for her the loudest. However, she would be lying if she acted like the next thing Shelby did was predictable. Shelby was sitting in the front of the crowd, and Toni knew that’s probably why she had the guts. (No one could see what shirt she had on since they were behind her) But it still made Toni’s heart flutter. Shelby slowly unzipped her jacket and below it was Toni’s very own number three, basketball jersey from last season. She had given it to Shelby after Shelby continued to steal it. Toni dropped the ball she was spinning on her fingers and her mouth dropped open. It was her girl in her jersey. She’s playing dirty.

Toni wins the game, and she scores her season fucking high.

Shelby’s waiting for her at her foster house. Ms. Blackburn drove her back to the house after denying a sleepover because she was looking forward to being alone. Her foster mom always worked the night shift at the gas station on Thursdays. When she sees Shelby’s Mercedes parked outside her house she realizes Shelby didn't forget about the open house either. Toni slowly pushes open her door and braces herself.

Shelby is waiting on the small sofa in her jeans and Toni’s old jersey. “Did you like my shirt at the game?”

“Shelby,”

“Toni,” Shelby mocks back while standing up and stepping closer to her.

“I gave you a choice and last I heard the king and queen are still together,” Toni said, taking a step back.

Shelby stepped forward. “Last I checked the queen was pretty darn gay, and the king didn’t matter to her.”

“I’m allowed to not want my girlfriend kissing someone else for fucks sake. I’m allowed to wish there was no one else in the world who could say Shelby Goodkind was in a relationship with them. I’m allowed to walk away. You need to let me fucking go, or you need to make a decision, but I’m done living in limbo. Now please step away from me because it’s not fair for you to stand there in my jersey while I have very fucking valid points.” Toni said hands raised.

“You do have valid points Toni, and you’re right it’s not right that Andrew can do and say these things. But Toni, God knows,” Shelby points to the sky for emphasis, and Toni has to squeeze her fist to stop from rolling her eyes at the entire Christian crap motion. “he doesn't mean anything to me, and you know there’s a lot of stuff he can’t say that you can say. Andrew can’t say his hands have ever touched half the places yours have,” Shelby whispered in Toni’s ear as she grabbed Toni’s hand and hooked it into the waistband of her jeans.

Toni squeezed her eyes shut and let out a shaky breath. She let her fingers sink a tiny bit further, and felt the top of Shelby’s underwear. “Shelbs, we’re not together anymore.”

“I want you to see that you’re it for me,” Toni pushed Shelby on the sofa and moved to straddle her hips. She nipped at the blonde’s bottom lip softly. Shelby slowly deepened the kiss as she brightened her hands up to cup Toni’s cheek. Both girls found themselves lost in lips and tongues and soft sighs. Toni shifted back on the girl below her knees to move her hands back to Shelby’s pants. Toni’s hands slowly drew circles above her underwear before moving to unbutton her jeans. The blonde tilted her head back, ready for Toni’s fingers to touch her damp underwear. However, a flip switched in Toni, and Shelby had to hold back a disappointed grunt when the brunette shot up from the couch.

“No, no, you can’t throw sex at me- that’s not fucking fair.”

“Toni, don’t be ridiculous I would never throw th- that at anyone.”

“Goodnight, Shelby,” Toni mumbled crossing her arms over her chest.

“Please Toni, I can’t do any of this without you. I miss stopping for soda and fries after your practice. I miss movie nights where you let me pick because you know we won’t even really watch the whole thing. I miss you rolling your eyes whenever I quote the bible, or whenever I pray out loud. I miss Thursday night sleepovers. It’s been two days and I miss everything so much because, Toni, I am terrified I won't ever get a chance to do any of that again. And I spend every second pretending to be someone, but I’m free with you. And I always thought if God forbid we did break up it would be with you kicking and screaming, but instead, it was just a few of your f-bombs and then you walk away. I never realized how easy it would be for you to walk away.”

“Shelby, I love you, so trust me the only reason I haven’t slapped Andrew silly or I don’t know fucking egged your house is because of my feelings for you. It’s not easy for me to walk away, but it wasn’t easy for me to stay with you either. I don’t give a fuck about being a secret, but continuing to have a boyfriend the whole year we’re together - it’s - fuck. It’s shitty of you Shelby.” Toni sighed and squeezed her arms behind her back. She took deep breaths, and softly whispered, “Please go, Shelby.”

XxX.

_Toni had been a waitress at the local Cheesecake Factory for a few months now. She knew the place was desperate because she was probably the world’s worst waitress. The only time she ever got good tips were when Martha, Fatin, Leah, Dot, and a few more of her friends decided to eat there. And those were just fucking pitty tips. She could handle shitty tips, okay, because there’s always a chance these people couldn’t afford to tip well. Toni herself could never afford to give 20% often. But when a blonde girl, dressed in what felt like money, (not to mention she left her Mercedes keys on the table) decided to tip her 10% and a fucking prayer that struck a chord. Toni was dressed in low basketball shorts because she didn’t have time to change after practice, and her armpits weren’t super shaved in her tank top. So it seemed like this chick with her hands glued to the cross around her neck was trying to send Toni some type of message, and that thought did not sit well with Toni. Firstly, gays do not have a uniform and it pissed Toni off this girl was so sure Toni required a prayer. (Okay Toni appeared gay, but this straight bitch was not who she was trying to impress, so she should just mind her own business.) Toni tried hard to pick up the check, and not follow the blonde out of the door that had just closed. She ran through all the steps Martha told her to. She counted to ten. She took deep breaths. She squeezed her fists. But it was too late, Toni saw red and she was not walking away. She stormed out the door and yelled before her mind could even process what was coming out of her mouth._

_“Why do you think I need a fucking prayer, princess.”_

_The blonde girl turned around, and the smile she had worn the entire meal plummeted. She bit her lip nervously and Toni saw her open and close her mouth a few times trying to figure out what to say._

_“I always write a little prayer on tips. I figure everyone could use a little faith or optimism.”_

_“I’ve met enough bible thumpers to know that is bullshit. Next time you try to pray the gay out of your waitress you should take a look at fixing your own shit.”_

_“Toni, I wasn’t-” but Toni was running her mouth again before the girl could finish her sentence._

_“How the fuck do you know my name.”_

_“You sit behind me in Geometry with Mr. Adams.”_

_And then it hit Toni who the girl she had raged at in the middle of the cheesecake factory parking lot. It was Shelby Fucking Goodkind. Her Dad was the local conversion therapists, and she was dating the high school homophobe._

_“You’re not worth my time,” Toni mumbled turning on her heel, and stomping back to the door. Right before she opened it, she heard the blonde yell one last sentence._

_“Turn the check-over, Toni.” Toni dug into her pocket, and on the back was a phone number scribbled in a font so small it was hard to read. Toni was not seeing red anymore. Now she was simply utterly, and totally confused._

_Toni texted Shelby that night, but Shelby never answered._

_Shelby would send her small smiles in class. However, if Martha would look up at her she would immediately turn back around. Toni was really confused. But she didn’t yell at Shelby anymore. Because although Toni was royally conflicted; she had a sick feeling Shelby was way way more confused._

_That thought fucking twisted something in Toni’s stomach._

XxX.

Toni walked through school Friday with her head held low. She was trying her best to avoid her girl- ex-girlfriend. However, she was so busy with her eyes glued to the ground she wasn’t ready to collide with a body. A large body that towered over hers and reeked of cologne. She looked up, and she had to hold back a gag. She hated that she touched Andrew with any part of her body that wasn’t her fist.

“You should come to the party tonight. We’re getting girls wasted, so you might finally have someone to kiss,” Andrew said smacking his lips together while dumb and dumber in letterman jackets laughed at his side.

Toni continued to walk, and before Andrew could muster up another response; Toni saw blonde hair out of the corner of her eyes putting a hand to his chest.

Toni might just have to go to his party. It’s not like she still had plans to go to the movies.

And it’s not because she wants to keep an eye on Shelby.

Most definitely not because of that.

XxX

Toni stumbled through the door with her girl group. She hated the word girl group, but Fatin was somehow already too drunk and was getting mad anytime Toni referred to their friend group as any other name. They had all pregamed while eating the best texas pizza. Toni scanned Andrews’s house. Some of her favorite memories took place in this very mansion. Her eyes scanned the different people dancing until she was met with green eyes staring at her.

Green met brown  
Brown met green.

Neither girl dared to look away.

Toni had a feeling they were both holding onto the same memory.

X

_Green met brown._

_It had been two months since Shelby spontaneously wrote down her number on Toni’s check, and Toni was still at a loss for words. And that literally never fucking happened._

_Toni and her friends decided to crash Andrew the dickwad of a boyfriend’s party. In the last weeks, Shelby had started to act more normal around Toni. Or whatever normal was considering they had never actually spoken before that day in the restaurant. Shelby would lend Toni pencils when her old crappy ones would break and sometimes their fingers would linger together for a few seconds too long. They had secret smiles in the cafeteria. And about a week ago, Shelby texted her asking ‘what’s up?’ It was a short conversation, but Toni could tell it was something sort of serious for the blonde. Toni was really good at reading people, and she has years of foster care and shitty adults to thank for that._

_It’s weird because she feels like a part of her sees right through Shelby. She feels Shelby’s eyes on her in the hall, and she can see the pain in her eyes. She sees her nose scrunch up in disgust when Andrew makes fun of a boy for holding a different boy’s hands. She can see the way she grips onto her cross for dear life anytime she feels like maybe she might be committing some sort of sin. She grips that necklace a fuck ton around Toni._

_But then there’s this whole part of Shelby that Toni can not fucking figure out for the life of her. She’s this terrified girl who had the guts to give the school’s most openly gay basketball player her phone number. And also had the guts to text her randomly. And tell Martha, who she has gym with, to bring her whole friend group to Andrew’s party. Martha swears she even said the words “like your friend, Toni, and stuff,” and it's all just crazy._

_Toni feels in control when she can figure people out, but Shelby makes her feel like she has no control._

_Yet at the same time, it’s like she trusts Shelby not to take advantage of that._

_She quickly gulps down her beer and decides to break her gaze away from the green eyes._

_She walked down to the basement where she had hidden out at other parties Andrew had thrown. She didn’t expect to be followed, but like she mentioned before... Shelby Goodkind was not always predictable._

_“Hey, still mad at me for tippin’ you a prayer?” the heavy Texan accent filled the room, and Toni whipped her head around._

_“That was so long ago, it’s hardly crossed my mind, Goodkind.”_

_“Not even the number on the back?”_

_“I kind of figured that number was meant for the hot chef every girl wants to nail. Since there’s no way you’d ever let your number fall into my gay hands.”_

_“It was meant for you. I did text you eventually remember?” Shelby murmured, her confidence faltering as each word left Toni’s lips._

_“Why did you want me to have your number?”_

_“Why have you been real nice to me ever since I gave it to you? Especially when you’re not so nice to the rest of the folks in this town.”_

_“I guess I just thought you were pretty is all,” Toni stepped closer to Shelby._

_“You think so?” and then Shelby closed the space between them. They were definitely not currently leaving room for Jesus._

_“I mean, I’m pretty sure the whole school thinks you’re pretty, Shelby.”_

_“I didn’t ask what the whole school thought,” Shelby said, slowly lifting a hand to Toni’s face. Before Toni could manage a witty response she felt soft lips graze her own. Shelby had hands-on both of Toni’s cheeks, and Toni’s hands were wrapped around Shelby’s waist. “Sorry,” Shelby gasped pulling away._

_“Don’t be,” Toni responded, immediately reconnecting their lips. She bit down on the blonde girl’s lower lip and was pleasantly surprised by the sound that escaped her lips. This felt so fucking good. They continued to kiss for a few minutes. Their tongues slowly coming together as both girls’ released small noises. Toni didn’t dare move her hands. She was terrified of overstepping this entire situation._

_“I’ve wanted to do that for a while. Ever since ninth grade when we had gym together.”_

_“Ew, Shelby, did you check me out in the locker room?”_

_“N-no, I liked watching you play basketball,” Shelby said with a slight panic in her voice. Toni simply laughed and tightened her grip on Shelby’s waist._

_“Chill, I’m messing with you.”_

_They stayed in the basement exchanging slow kisses. Toni figured they would just pretend as nothing happened at school the next week. However, Shelby continued to find ways to kiss her in private. And then before Toni knew it she had a secret girlfriend._

XxX

Toni tore her eyes away from the green pair. She had a sick feeling in her chest that whatever was about to go down at this party would change everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shelby makes a decision at the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end. I didn't really have a lot of time to go over it, so bear with the grammar mistakes. Hope you all enjoy xoxo

Toni was sipping on her beer-filled red solo cup while Fatin took shots. Her friend group was the only group in the kitchen until Shelby strutted in. The new girl Regan was making small talk with Toni. “Has anyone seen Andrew?”

“No,” Toni said simply, turning back to Regan. Shelby’s smile faltered a bit. 

“And who might you be?”

“I'm Regan, nice to meet you,” the short brunette said, shaking Shelby’s hand. 

“Well don’t you two make a cute duo,” Shelby said pointing between the pair.

“Oh, it’s not like that,” Regan said.

“We could always change that,” Toni said, turning towards Shelby.

“Noted,” Regan said laughing and laying a hand onto Toni’s hand. 

“I think he was pretty drunk, I saw him go upstairs,” Martha said, offering Shelby a small smile. 

“Thanks, Martha, you look amazing by the way,” Shelby said turning on her heels. Her fake smile was beaming more than usual, she was trying harder than usual. 

Toni couldn’t let Shelby go upstairs with Andrew. She wishes the part of her that wanted to move on could, but she was far from there yet. She didn’t know if she ever would be. Toni waited a few minutes, sipping on her drink while her eyes stayed firmly on the door Shelby just exited. She eventually followed the trail she assumed Shelby had taken. Toni went up to the only room upstairs with a door closed. She put her ear to the door and took another swig from her red solo cup. She heard a soft southern voice and smiled softly despite herself. 

The voice was cut off, and she shut her eyes. She could hear the faint sound of lips parting, and moments later reconnecting. This was a horrendously, awful idea but her ear never wavered from the door. The masochistic side of her needed to hear this. The dark part of Toni that needed to quench the thought that Shelby and Andrew were real, that Toni was just a mid-life crisis and charity case wrapped into one. She didn’t know what would make her feel better. A part of her hoped they were real because then she could walk away. Because then Shelby was shitty and she deserved to be dumped in a janitor's closet on a Tuesday. But Toni also knew that kissing Shelby was like finding twenty bucks in your pocket. And watching Shelby smile was the same as hitting a three at the buzzer. And more than anything, Toni knew that loving Shelby was like finally having a fucking home. Toni never had one before her. She knew that there was no way Shelby didn’t feel at least half of this, and if she did then she couldn’t love Andrew. And maybe Toni should figure out how to let go of this jealousy. Because home might be worth sacrifices. Before she could find an answer to the questions surrounding her mind this weak she heard a soft,

“Andrew stop,”

Toni froze, she fisted her free hand and she was close to seeing red. She pressed her ear even closer to the door. She wanted to barge in this second, but Shelby might be more pissed if she did that.

“You’re my girlfriend, I’m supposed to be able to take your shirt off.”

“I’m not ready for that sort of thing, Andrew.”

“Come on,” and then it was silent again. Until she heard lips smacking yet again. 

Toni swung the door open and was greeted with Shelby pushing lightly on Andrew’s chest. “I think you heard her very clearly that she was not fucking ready.”

“Fuck off, Toni, this doesn’t concern you,” Andrew said turning back to Shelby. Shelby was making more space between her and Andrew, and she shot Toni a soft, almost invisible, grateful smile. 

“I’m pretty sure rapists are everyone’s fucking concern.”

“Well consider yourself safe, dykes aren’t my type.” He spat back, grabbing Shelby’s hand.

“Andrew!” she heard Shelby gasp before yanking her hand free. But Toni could hardly even see Shelby anymore. All she saw was red, as she lunged at Andrew. She laid on one punch to his gut. He shoved her back hard, and Toni went to strike again before she felt Shelby grab her arm. She backed off, but only because this wasn’t about her. 

“Are you okay,” she asked Shelby softly. 

“Yes.”

“Of course, she’s fine. she’s my girlfriend.” Andrew said picking himself up and reaching for the beer bottle he had on the night side table. “She doesn’t even know you, so stop trying to be some hero.” 

Toni closed her eyes at the world girlfriend, and then released a breath. She opened her mouth but was interrupted by her favorite voice. 

“She’s my friend.” And that one simple word set Toni’s heart on fire in the best way. Because even though she was a lot more than a friend at one point, it felt so good to finally be seen. “And it’s not very Christian to fight a lady.”

“She came at me, Shelby.” 

“That’s not the point, Andrew. I think I’ve seen a different side of you tonight. Maybe- maybe we shouldn’t be together anymore,” and at this point, Shelby’s voice was hardly a whisper. And Toni could almost feel how nervous she was, and how hard her heart was likely beating. Her heart ached because a part of her wanted Shelby to know that maybe she was bluffing this whole time. That maybe she just wanted Shelby to say she would break up with him for her, but if it would make her this nervous then she wouldn’t actually have to. Her thoughts were interrupted by Andrew’s harsh voice. 

“You’re not gonna find any boy more patient than me,”

“Well, maybe I’ll just be single my senior year. There are plenty of single girls.” Shelby said with some confidence, copying Toni’s words from earlier that week. 

“You’re such a waste of being hot.” and then he stumbled out of the room, yelling back behind his shoulder, “You’re gonna regret this, Shelby,” but he was kind of slurring and stumbling, and it didn’t feel all that threatening. But Toni was convinced nothing could bring her down from the cloud right now because Shelby fucking did it. She watched as Shelby moved towards the door, shutting it and locking it. Toni wonders why it wasn’t locked when Shelby was here alone with Andrew. And then she remembers that because it’s never been, Andrew. It was always just Toni and Shelby. Her thoughts were interrupted by hands on her cheeks, and a smile reserved for her flashing softly on perfect lips. 

“So, I guess I’m single. Two break ups in one week, I wonder if there’s some sort of record for that type of thing.” Shelby says moving one hand down to the back of Toni’s neck. 

“There’s got to be a fucking record for getting into a relationship two minutes after a breakup.”

“Well, I do not believe anyone has asked me to date them. I should go check downstairs. I wouldn’t want to be wastin’ any valuable time if I want to get that record.”

“Shut up,” Toni said, finally bringing her hands around Shelby’s waist. “Be my girlfriend?”

“I always was,” Shelby says finally closing the gap between them. Toni kissed back harshly, they were both trying to make up for the lost time. Toni could never be this far from home again. 

Shelby pushed Toni onto the bed. She straddled the brunette’s hips, and never broke the kiss. Toni started to pull Shelby’s long sleeve crop top over her head. “We could get caught,” Toni said as her eyes dropped to Shelby’s bra-covered breasts. She leaned forward and kissed Shelby’s neck softly as her lips traveled down. She was never allowed to leave hickeys before, but she left a small one right above the bra cup. No one else could say Shelby Goodkind was their girlfriend. 

“I think everyone’s too drunk to notice,” she said eyes closed as her hand ran through Toni’s hair. That was all Toni needed to hear before she slowly moved her hands to Shelby’s back and unhooked her bra. The clothing fell as Toni’s eyes darkened. Toni softly pecked around Shelby’s nipple deliberately avoiding the pebble. She heard Shelby groan above her, and then she flipped them over. Once she was lying on top of a half-naked Shelby, she slowly closed her mouth around one of her nipples while her free hand cupped Shelby’s boob. “You got on too many dang layers,” Shelby said as her breath hitched. 

Toni pulled back and yacked off her shirt, and then dropped down to a push-up position on top of Shelby and reconnecting their lips. Shelby’s hands ran up Toni’s waist, and the brunette could feel goosebumps run along her skin. Five days, or some shit, without this touch might have been the death of her. Shelby moved her hands to Toni’s breast and squeezed them softly over Toni’s bra. Shelby smiled against Toni’s lips after Toni let out a shaky moan. Shelby quickly disregarded Toni’s bra, and then their lips were back together. Their nipples rubbed against each other as Toni lowered herself even more onto Shelby. Toni pulled away from a second, and Shelby moved a hand to Toni’s hair. She realized why she pulled away. There was something on the tip of her tongue, and she honestly did not think she could go another minute without putting the words into the air. “I love you, Shelby.”

Shelby smiled softly, and a tear escaped only to be caught by Toni’s thumb seconds later. “I love you too,” Shelby said, and they spent the next minute with soft kisses and long stares between green and brown eyes. But then the green pair darkened again, and Toni was suddenly on her back. Shelby left a trail of kisses down Toni’s neck and stopped at her nipples to give each one attention with her mouth. Her hands find Toni’s waistband before her mouth does, but then all her clothing is off. And then Shelby has her hands and mouth exactly where Toni wants them. Toni has her hands in Shelby’s hair, and Shelby is sucking Toni’s clit hard while her fingers work their way in and out of Toni’s entrance. Five minutes later and Toni is squirming beneath her. A string of curse words falling from her lips as she falls over the edge. 

“Fuck, Shelby,” she mumbles as she comes down from her high. She pulls Shelby up by her shoulder, and their lips connect. She feels Shelby’s tongue along her bottom lips, and once their tongues collide she whimpers at the taste of herself on Shelby. She keeps pulling Shelby up until Shelby is hovering over her face. She wraps her arms around Shelby’s thighs and towards her ass. She brings Shelby’s wet cunt down to her lips and hums softly against her clit. She of course would never mind having a hot girl sitting on her face, but she’s doing this because she knows it’s Shelby’s favorite. After a few minutes and fingers joining her tongue, she feels Shelby tightened around her two fingers, and a fresh wetness coat her lips. She mumbles Toni’s name over and over again, and Toni cannot wipe the smile on her face as Shelby makes her way back down to the bed.

They lay in each other’s arms for a little longer (curfews and parents still looming over their night). They talk through the last five days. They both apologize. 

XxX

At school, they find themselves in the janitor’s closet more than usual. A bit of a honeymoon phase coming from the whole thing. And the fact Shelby no longer needs to be wrapped around Andrew’s finger. She talks to Toni more in class and even sits at her table one week. She still eats with Becca most days, but when she sits at Toni’s table and her friends give questing looks - Shelby just shrugs and says that she and Toni are friends. Fatin has a knowing glance, but none of that matters because it doesn’t matter if it’s a secret. Shelby’s not ready to tell people, but Toni never wanted her to feel pressured. She knows Shelby will be ready eventually, and Toni will be right by her side. 

Shelby always holds her hand secretly under the table, so like honestly nothing else fucking matters. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! All wrapped up. Hope you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment any suggestions, or let me know if you think I should finish it!


End file.
